


Present Exchange

by Blue090899



Series: Adjustments [4]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Darla Screams and Hugs, Family Fluff, Gen, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue090899/pseuds/Blue090899
Summary: Billy exchanges presents with his family, but they have given him the best gift of all a Family





	Present Exchange

"Thanks for Dinner Rosa," I said as I put my dishes in the sink.

"Your welcome Billy," She replied, smiling. She came up to me and put her hand up to my forehead, "Feeling better?" "Yeah," I replied, slightly annoyed. Rosa had been checking my temperature for most of the day despite insisting I wasn't sick anymore. Don't get me wrong I appreciated the gesture especially since no one had treated me being sick like this before, but I promise I'm back to 100%.

"Okay, I'll stop just making sure," Rosa said defensively.

"Thank you," I thought.

"Rosa!" Darla screamed, piercing my eardrums.

"Yes?" Rosa yelled back.

"Can we start?" Darla asked.

"Hang on a sec. Wait for Billy and me," Rosa said.

"Okay!" Darla yelled.

I was confused I had no idea what they were talking about. "Rosa, what is Darla yelling about?"

Rosa stopped at the door and turned to me, "She just wants to exchange presents."

"What do you mean by exchange?"

"You trade presents with each other. Darla's been really excited to give you her present," Rosa explained.

I immediately felt anxious; I didn't get any presents for anyone. I didn't expect to be here still, so Christmas presents didn't even cross my mind everyone was going to be upset especially Darla she might even cry. 

"Um, do we have to do that now?" I quickly asked, shuffling, and looking down at my feet. 

Rosa walked back over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Billy, it's okay. I got presents that you can give to everybody. I know you've been busy with moving in with us and then everything that happened with your Mom, so don't worry, it's going to be okay."

"Oh, thanks," I said awkwardly. "But you didn't have to do that I don't want you spending extra money on me." 

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to," Rosa said, smiling.

I nodded and blushed before following Rosa into the living room. The whole family was there, Eugene was leaning against Pedro as he played some game on his device. Freddie sat next to Mary; he made sure to smile at me as I entered the room. Then there was Darla sitting next to the tree bursting with excitement. As soon as she saw me, she rushed to me and grabbed my hand, dragging us back to the tree. She grabbed a small box wrapped in Christmas paper and handed it to me. The paper was a crimson red and had little Rudolph's running around with the finishing touch being a snowy white bow. 

"For me?" I asked. 

"MmHm Freddie helped me pick it out," Darla explained nodding.

I looked at Freddie, and he gave me a smile and a nod of approval. "C' mon open it!" Darla yelled, pulling me back.

"Okay, I'm opening it," I assured her. 

I pulled apart the bow delicately not wanting to ruin it then tearing open the paper finding a small red box. When I opened the box, I found a silver keychain. The keychain was in the shape of a Tiger. I knew why Darla needed help from Freddie with getting this. I loved it especially since it was from Darla and technically Freddie. 

"Do you like it?" Darla asked excitedly. 

" I love it," I told her, holding back the knot that was developing in my throat. "Thank you, Darla." 

"Yes!" Darla yelled before tackling me with a hug. I think my ribs cracked under pressure, but Darla loved it, so it didn't matter. 

"You'll have to put it on your backpack," Darla told me still smiling. 

"Yeah, I'll do it later," I said, putting the Tiger back in the box. I set the box back under the tree as Rosa and Darla started handing out everyone's gifts. Everyone started opening gifts, including gifts from me. Darla loved the stuffed unicorn I got her, Freddie loved the superman socks, and Eugene enjoyed the stylus I gave him. I still felt guilty that I didn't actually buy these gifts, but at least the situation wasn't awkward. When we finally finished opening all the gifts, Rosa had one more surprise. 

"Okay, Billy close your eyes I have one more thing to give you that's from all of us." I looked around the room curiously seeing all the smirks from everyone knowing something was up. 

"What?" 

"Dude! Lay back and close your eyes you're going to love this trust me," Freddie assured, pushing me down on my shoulder. 

"Alright," I said, putting my hands up in defense. I laid back closed my eyes and relaxed. I heard some rustling and snickers among my siblings. Soon a package was set on my lap it felt large but light. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Rosa instructed. 

I slowly opened my eyes and saw what was in my lap — a Christmas reef. But not any Christmas reef it was the purple Christmas reef with everyone's picture on it except for mine of course. Why were they giving me this it made no sense. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because we want you to see the new one," Mary said. 

"Okay, but wasn't it just up why would you take it down?" 

"Yes, but we got a new one. Come on will show you," Rosa said beaming.

I cautiously followed everyone out of the room as we headed for the front door. When we got to the front door, Rosa told us to throw our jackets on since it was still snowing. I quickly threw my coat over and slipped my beanie and gloves on. Once we were all bundled up, Rosa opened the door, and I saw this so-called new reef. 

The pine was green and had a red ribbon wrapping around. There were pictures of each of my siblings along with pics of Rosa and Victor, but when I looked at the head, I noticed they added a pic. It was of me. 

I was laughing and smiling, and it was clear someone took my picture when I wasn't looking. I was happy in the picture something I haven't done much of for the last ten years. And being up on a silly Christmas decoration shouldn't be a big deal, but for me it was. 

"You like it?" Rosa asked. 

"No," I said, turning to Rosa wiping the tears of happiness that left my eyes, "I love it." 

Everyone gasped and smiled at my reaction. 

"Good we thought you would," Rosa said, kissing the top of my head as she hugged me. 

"And I do I'm home now, and you guys are my family," I said, tearing up. I hate crying.

"Exactly and that's why we had a new one made because we needed the whole family on it," Victor said, wrapping his arms around Rosa and me. 

"OMG, GROUP HUG!" Darla screamed. Everyone laughed including me as the whole family, _my family_ joined in a group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short more fluffy one-shot please Comment and Kudo. Thanks!


End file.
